


Worship

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Human Sacrifice, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Pre-Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen pays tribute at the temple altar.





	Worship

Jensen unrobed and got on all fours at the temple altar. After he got on his knees, he laid his head on the floor, and presented his prepared ass toward the statue of their God. The statue was only half the size of the one he would go to, at a later date.

Until then, this was his duty. This was a way to prepared himself for penetration, without losing his virginity. Because their God deserved, no demanded, that his sacrifice be a virgin.

He licked his lips and slowly leaned back, allowing the marble phallus to slide in with practiced ease and rock back and forth, determined to get the statue's erection to that special spot that the temple priestesses told him of back when he first started.

Back then, he cried and was afraid. Now, enjoyed his daily tribulations.

No, the only thing he fears was next month. Next month was when he was to be taken to the sacrificial alter and given to his god. He had heard tales about the deaths of previous sacrifices.

He shut it out of his mind and rode the marble phallus as quick as he could, determined to get his mind off those morbid thoughts. 

He allowed the pleasure to build deep inside and moaned as he felt his orgasm approach. He squealed and pushed back all the way once the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Well, even if he dies next month, everyone had assured him that his god would take pleasure from his body. So, at least he would not die a virgin.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I do have a full length Jensen/God!Jared that I am tidying up. It is underage, even though this one does not give an age.
> 
> Hoping to be done with longer fic next month.


End file.
